nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 10
NoDQ Eastern Episode 10 is the twentieth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninety-fifthepisode overall. Matches The Joker v The Terminator - No Holds Barred Match During the Joker’s entrance, Bobby Spade announces on commentary that he will sign over control of NoDQ Eastern to Freddy Krueger at the end of the episode, as per the previous episode. The Joker throws a smoke bomb at the Terminator, catching him totally off-guard. He rushes in, laughing madly, and rolls him up with a school-boy roll-up and picks up an easy win. Winner: The Joker }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Leatherface v Lex Luger Lex Luger clotheslines Leatherface off his feet. Leatherface responds with a DDT then repeatedly headbutts Luger. Luger returns fire with a clothesline and a snapmare, then delivers an arm drag, setting Leatherface up for a surfboard stretch. Luger attempts a powerslam but Leatherface counters it into a roll-up for a 1-count. Luger clotheslines Leatherface off his feet again. Luger gives Leatherface a military press drop. Leatherface responds with a piledriver and an arm drag. Leatherface gives Luger a Sliced Bread #2. Luger responds with a huge punch that knocks Leatherface off his feet. Leatherface gives Luger a front fallaway slam and a train wreck. Leatherface pins Luger but Luger kicks out before a 1-count. Leatherface gives Luger a spinebuster and covers him but Luger again kicks out before a 1-count. Luger bodyslams Leatherface. Leatherface gives Luger a huge headbutt and covers him for a 1-count. Luger bodyslams Leatherface again then gives Leatherface a flapjack. Luger picks Leatherface up and receives a sidewalk slam for his troubles. Leatherface gives Luger the Slice & Dice and covers him for a 2-count. Luger fires back with a series of hard punches and clotheslines. Leatherface returns fire with a harsh chop. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Luger again attempts a powerslam and is again countered into a roll-up for a 1-count. Luger gives Leatherface a neckbreaker. Leatherface throws Luger to the ringside area then follows and Irish whips him into the barricade. Leatherface gives Luger a front fallaway slam then Irish whips Luger into the ring apron before returning him to the ring. Leatherface stands on the apron and, when Luger gets up and charges him, suplexes Luger to the outside then jumps onto him. Leatherface goes to Irish whip Luger back into the ring but Luger reverses then follows Leatherface back into the ring. Luger hits Leatherface with a Flying Forearm but doesn’t even get a 1-count. A second Flying Forearm gets the same result, as does an atomic drop to Leatherface. An arm breaker nets Luger a 1-count but a toss across the ring gets Luger nothing. Luger sets Leatherface up in the corner and gives him a superplex for a 1-count. Leatherface gives Luger a front fallaway slam and sets him up for the Slice & Dice but Luger counters into a back body drop. Luger picks Leatherface up and puts him in the Torture Rack. Leatherface slips free but walks right into a Flying Forearm from Luger, who then applies the Torture Rack anew. Freddy Krueger makes his way down the entrance ramp, retrieving a length of pipe from under the ring. Freddy uses the pipe to hit Luger and the referee with a single swipe before giving Luger a back drop. Freddy retrieves his NoDQ CAW Championship and strikes Luger with it repeatedly, bloodying the Total Package. Leatherface recovers and covers Luger to pick up the 3-count and the win. Winner: Leatherface After the match, Bobby Spade makes his way to the ring to sign NoDQ Eastern over to Freddy. A table is set up in the ring. Freddy demands to know where the contract to sign NoDQ Eastern over to him is. Bobby tells him it is in his pocket. Bobby tells Freddy he has a few things to get off his chest. Bobby tells Freddy he never earned the NoDQ CAW Championship, coming to terms with who really summoned the lightning bolt to strike Jason Voorhees at End Of An Era- Freddy himself. Bobby tells Freddy that he, the Joker and Leatherface make him sick. Freddy tells Bobby to stop stalling as the Terminator makes silently his way to the ring behind Freddy's back. The Terminator gets in the ring behind Freddy then Irish whips him at the ropes, catching him with a back body drop, sending Freddy crashing through the table. The Terminator gives Freddy two Terminator Clotheslines then tosses him out of the ring as the show comes to an end. Category:Season 5